A Huge Misunderstanding
by AnimeRockerGirl500
Summary: He's getting married? At least, that's what she heard. All Syrus got through to her was "Jaden," and "is getting married," and "in 2 weeks." So that was what she thought. But was it true? Important pairings: JxOC and ZxOC. R&R. I will put the description of the OCs on my profile when I have the time.
1. Today's Full Of Breaking News

**Chapter 1- Today's Full of Breaking News**

* * *

_It was 7 years after Jaden and friends graduated. They were all 26, except Hassleberry was 25 and Blair was 18. Alexis still regretted never telling Jaden she liked him (Episode: Face down Card Of Hidden Emotion) but now she REALLY, TRULY regretted that decision. Why? I'll tell you. Here is how the commotion began:_

* * *

**Alexis POV**

I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror. Brushing my hair. I was thinking for a while 'til I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lex!" yelled an overenthusiastic Syrus.

"What's so exciting?" I was deeply confused.

"Jaden," pause "is getting married," pause "in 2 weeks!"

"What!?" I dropped the phone. _Oh shit. Did I hear him right? Gotta ask!_ I bent down and picked up the phone, but when I did Sy already hung up the damn thing!

"Well, we're meeting up tomorrow." I mused, "Guess I'll find out then."

**Syrus POV**

_Wow! He's actually getting married! Everyone but Alexis knows. I'll tell her, then_. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lex!" I yelled a little too enthusiastically.

"What's so exciting?" she asked, I could tell she was confused.

"Jaden," when I said the next part my phone started making weird noises, "is getting married," I said the next part but my phone went berserk again! "in 2 weeks!" then my phone broke on me. _Well, it was old, but I wanted to hear her reaction! Guess I'll see it tomorrow when she see's them together._

**Jaden POV**

"When's the wedding?" I asked, _I know, I should know. But my brain can't handle so much info!_

"2 weeks. On Wednesday." Elizabeth leaned on me. "It's happening so fast!"

_Oh, believe me. I know. I just happened to be the-_, my thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm going to bed now." Liz smiled," Love ya."

"Love you too." I yelled after her as she went to the bedroom.

I smiled. _Oh, they grow up so fast!_

**Zane POV**

"I know you're watching me!"

_(A/N: Who's he talking to? You? Very random. But I'll change the POV and leave you in suspense... I'm evil like that. MWAHAHAHAHA!)_

**Janette POV **_(who's Janette?)_

"Finally tying the knot! Awesome! I always knew they were made for each other."

_(A/N: I'm ma be changing the POV showing everyone's reactions, or most of them are reactions to the marriage, some are just random.)_

**Chazz POV**

"I don't care about the marriage! As long as me and my Lexi end up together! It's destined to be!"

**Axel POV**

"...K..."

**Jim POV**

"I knew you had it in ya mate!"

**Blair POV**

"NOOO! I can't believe this!" I cried, "My plans are officially ruined!"

**Mindy and Jasmine POV**

_squeal!_

**Aster POV**

"Destiny is at it again."

**Hassleberry POV**

_Snore Zzzz_

**Atticus POV**

I picked up my phone to call sissy. I was going to tell her what happened. That is, if no one else already did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lexi!"

"Oh, hey Atti."

I ignored her groan. "Guess what? I've got news, J-"

"I know! I know, you don't have to tell me twice." she sounded annoyed. "Syrus told me the news. Quite surprising, no?"

I raised an eyebrow, no it is not surprising. "You've seen them together for weeks now, haven't you?"

"I don't know. Who's the bride?"

"**_Duh_**! Elizabeth! Who else? They've always been together. It was bound to happen." I explained.

"So, it's that girl?" I could tell she was thinking back, "No, actually that's not surprising at all."

"Yeah, do you know who the groom is?"

"I'm not dumb Atti!" Alexis said, "Sy said it was Jaden."

"Hold up!" I demanded, "What exactly did he say?"

"He said, and I quote _'Jaden,'_ there was a pause, _'is getting married,'_ another pause, _'in 2 weeks.'_  
that was what he ment, right?"

_No wonder she sounds so jealous! She needs to tell Jaden already! Also, no wonder that's what she heard. Syrus's phone's older than grans._

"Earth to Atti!"

"Oh, um, yeah, that's what he ment. I gotta go, bye!" I hung up before she could say anything else.

_I'll go the easy way and make her find it out by herself. I'll just sit back, relax, and watch the show. Syrus probably meant-_

**Zane POV**

"Come out here! Now!" I demanded.

"No!" the voice yelled back.

**Janette POV**

"No!" I yelled back,

_I've been hiding from Zane because... well you'll find out soon. Oh! I should probably introduce myself to you people huh? Yeah okay well here goes. What? Oh, yes I know you're reading us and what's happening. Okay, back to the introduction. I know the end of this story. No, I won't tell you. It's a secret. I'm very close to the author. Anyway, Zane knows about you guys too. I'm Janette Delilah Bailey, Zane's girlfriend. I've heard we're a very weird match. He's calm, I'm hyper. He keeps to himself, I talk too much. And etc. Me and Zane will do everything in our power to make sure you don't find out what Syrus meant. So we will be cutting in a lot. Back to the story._

"Why not?!" he yelled.

"Because this is fun!" I laughed.

"Hahaha. Very funny." he finally found me and grabbed me.

"Eep!" I struggled to get out of his grasp. He was holding me tightly against him.

"Tell me the results." Zane ordered. I frowned. "Now." he added.

"Why?" I whinned.

"'Cause the results effect what I do next." he reasoned.

"Fine." I gave up trying to find a way out. "The results are positive."

"So..." he urged.

"I am. I am, okay!" I cried, "You're a- a father."

**Syrus POV**

I almost pasted out! _Three huge events on the same day?! What. Else. Will. Happen. Today? A proposal, then a pregnancy, also another proposal._

"I'm going to be an_** UNCLE!**_" I screamed. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard that. More news. Zane proposed to Janette. She said no...

_**JK.**_ She said yes! It's official! "_**EEEEEEEEEEE!**_" I ran around the room screaming.

"SHUT THE F' UP!" I heard my neighbor scream.

"Sorry!" I apologized, just as loud.

**-Zane POV **_(A little before the Syrus fiasco)_

"So when?" I asked Janette, "The baby, I mean?"

"She's due in 7 months." Janette was so happy. You could tell by the look on her face. Well of course she was. Considering what just happened. But you probably already know because Syrus.

"I lied." I admitted. Janette looked at me.

"About what?"

"When I said the results effect what I was gonna do next." I closed my eyes and lay my chin on Jane's shoulder. She was sitting on my lap, just BTW.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was going to propose to you even if you weren't pregnant." I explained. Janette smiled.

"I love you." she claimed.

"I love you more." I whispered into her ear.

* * *

_Okay, 1st chapter done. Tell me what you think. A lot of POV switching, but I couldn't find anything else to put in it. I liked the ending. And I will put things in that have NOTHING at all to do with the summary, or real reason behind this story. Oh, and at the end of the story, I will put up a chapter containing what everything in the story you didn't quite get actually meant. Well, see you soon!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	2. A True Rumor

**Chapter 2- A True Rumor**

_**Okay,we're going to have a survey. Who thinks I should tell you what Syrus really said? Who wants it to be a surprise and wait for it to hit you in the head? Vote which one you want. And just so we're clear people, the J in JxOC doesn't have to stand for Jaden, it may stand for something else. Now, If you want me to tell you what the J stands for then you have to want to know what Syrus said. So vote. Kay? Okay, so, to the chapter!**_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I just got out of bed, and I was suppose to be getting ready for the meeting up thing with the gang. But instead I was in bed, thinking about what happened last night.

"ELIZABETH RENAE!" someone shouted, "You better be ready! Or I'm leaving without you!" he threatened.

"Yeah, okay, sure." I responded. I knew he wouldn't leave until I was in the car with him. But I got dressed anyway. About 5 minutes later I was done. I don't take that long getting ready for things. I'm not one of those girls who care so much about their appearance they take hours. No. That. Is my sister.

When I was done I walked downstairs and looked down from the railings. I saw the one who called my name, almost all the boys in the gang, and most importantly, my one and only. I looked at a certain someone accusingly, he winked. That's just like him, I smiled. I walked down the rest of the stairs and kissed the love of my life.

* * *

**Alexis POV**

I could only hope that what I heard wasn't true while I got ready to see my friends again. As I was finishing up my hair, which I was currently drying, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Atti!" I yelled, "You get that!"

"As you wish, your highness!" He yelled back teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

Atticus and the girls in the gang were going with me, and Liz and the boys in the gang were going with Jay. I walked out of the room and down the staircase.

* * *

**Atticus POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Alexis yelled out to me.

"Hey, Atti! You get that!"

I sighed and got off the couch, "As you wish, your highness!" I teased.

I walked toward the door and opened it. Standing outside was: Jasmine, Mindy, Janette, Blair, Rayne,  
Abigail,Jennascien, and Stella and Bella.

"Hey, Atti!" Abby smiled, "Where's Lex? She ready?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in just a minute." I answered. Everybody walked in and sat somewhere in the living room.

"So, does Lex know about the Liz, J-"

"Kinda..." I cut Rayne off.

"Whaddaya mean?" Rayne asked, "By, 'Kinda...'"

"Oh, ask her for yourself." I said, "She's kinda mixed up on who's getting married."

Abigail looked at me, raised eyebrow. "Fine, I'll give you a hint." I said, "Jaden." everyone gasped.

Stella's eyes widened , "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I'll bet she's jealous out of her mind!"

That was when Alexis came in. "Who's jealous out of their mind?" she asked.

Bella smiled towards her, "You."

Alexis looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know." Mindy smirked, "The wedding."

Alexis blushed, "What? Why would I be jealous!"

I laughed. "'Cause you got this huge crush on a certain someone you think is getting married!"

"Wait? Think?" Alexis asked, utterly confused.

"No, there is a wedding." Janette, somewhat forcefully, said. "Anyway, let's go!"

"M'kay." I jumped off the couch. "Let's move."

We all walked out of the room and took three cars to the mall.

* * *

**Narrative POV**

Ok, Abigail is Atticus's girl friend, Stella and Bella are twins, and Jennascien (Jen-na-seen), Jim's girl.

Well anyway, the girls, and Atticus, just arrived at the mall and were walking through the food court looking for Liza and the Boys. The group spotted them at a huge table. When they saw them they flagged them over. Elizabeth, Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Syrus, Zane, Hassleberry, Bastion, Chazz, Aster, and Axel were in the group of mostly boys. Alexis's group walked towards them and sat down at close tables. Alexis's eyes were fixed on who she thought were engaged. Oh, how wrong she was, it would be wrong if Jaden and Liz were together. Just. Wrong. You will know what I mean when you find out their true relation.

The red-headed twins, Stella and Bella, sat down next to Tyranno and Axel. They were seriously obsessed with muscles. Rayne to Aster. Mindy and Jasmine to Chazz and Bastion. Blair to Syrus. Janette to Zane. Jenna to Jim. And Abby after Atti (Alliteration!).

* * *

**Alexis POV**

I couldn't believe it! It was actually true! I was staring at Jaden. I couldn't actually believe no one noticed I was. Oh, wait. I looked around everyone was looking at me.

"Lex, you okay?" Jaden asked, "You look... sick."

"Uh, y-yea." I stuttered, "I'm just fine." I looked around the tables. The girls were whispering something to their respective other. I heard the boys mumble something back, but I couldn't make it out. Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

I shrugged, "What?"

Hassleberry looked at me, "Gosh, Private Lexi, you need to get your facts straight." Stella elbowed him.

"Facts?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

I had no idea what was going on. It seemed like a rumor was going around, that I didn't know, that most likely was about me. I looked at Syrus. He looked super embarrassed, like he did something wrong, or accidentally.

"Tell me!" Jaden demanded.

Rayne looked at him, "No, bro!" she smiled, "'Cause it has something to do with you!"

"How 'bout me?" Liz whined.

Rayne looked at her, "You, too."

"Me?" I joined the 'not knowing what is going on' group.

"Same." Rayne said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jesse asked, looks like he was in deep thought throughout the whole time. Rayne looked at Abigail. Abigail shrugged.

Rayne smiled and whispered probably the same thing to Jesse as everyone else knew.

Jesse burst out laughing, "I wouldn't mind going along with that one."

* * *

_**If your curious, what everyone it telling everyone except Jay, Liz, and Lex is: "Alexis thinks that Liz is marrying Jaden, not J-" Well they finish that sentence. As for me, it's a secret to ya'll. Unless, of course, you vote. Well that was an interesting place to end it. The chapter, I mean. Well, again, VOTE! See you in the next chap!**_


End file.
